Episode 7287 (5th March 2010)
Plot Gail decides to return to work as she can't face another day staring at four walls. Leanne's fed up of Peter's tetchy mood as he tries to contact George. She reassures him that George rang and said he and Simon were flying back today. Dev's blissfully happy as he and Sunita enjoy breakfast with the twins. Teresa arrives for work at Underworld. She's put out when Carla tells her that she's employing her as a cleaner. Kelly gloats. Becky tries to carry on as normal but is forced to tell Claire about the miscarriage. Despite Emily and Mary's protestations, Norris refuses to celebrate his 70th birthday. Graeme and Kirk find that they have been fooled by a girl they met on their night out. The police review Gail's version of events before deciding that it doesn't add up. Liz watches as Becky continues to behave coldly towards Steve. She confides in her about her daughter Katherine, who died after a day. Liz tells Becky such tragedies can destroy a couple or make them stronger. Becky's thoughtful. Teresa finishes cleaning. Kelly secretly spills her coffee to spoil her efforts. Carla's unimpressed by Teresa's sloppy work. Leanne tells Peter that she's frightened he's not feeling as well as he claims. George calls to say he's back from Spain, and they set off to collect Simon. DC Glynn and DS Carr arrive on the Street and take Gail to the station for questioning. David, Audrey, Tina and Jason watch as she's driven away. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Carla Connor - Alison King *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson *DS Carr - Joe Duttine Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and upstairs flat *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - CID office Notes *Joe Duttine makes one of several pre-Tim Metcalfe appearances as DS Carr. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As evidence against her mounts, police officers take Gail in for questioning; Liz shares memories of her tragedy with Becky; and Peter waits to collect Simon. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,730,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2010 episodes